Overheard Teasing
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by a friend. In this one Nemo was racing with Tad, Pearl and Sheldon and overheard them teasing him. Instead of confronting them he pretends not to care or that he heard them. However he learns as the day goes on that it does bug him, what will he do? Enjoy :)


It was time for a lunch break and Dory was with Mr. Ray because Mr. Ray wanted to talk to her for a bit, she wasn't in trouble but he wanted to teach the class without her repeating what he said. In the mean time Pearl, Tad and Sheldon race Nemo and manage to get far away. However what they dont know is Nemo learned to swim faster and catches up but he stays back hearing them giggle and talk about him.

"I can't believe he is so slow." says Pearl

"He does have that tiny baby fin." says Sheldon

"Yeah well I have a tiny tentacle and I am still faster than him." says Pearl

"I don't have a problem with that i am more focused on his babysitter." says Tad

"I know right is he four?!" asks Sheldon, sarcastically

They laugh at that, Nemo frowns he knows they are just teasing but it is really getting to him.

"Such a baby. Its a wonder his daddy doesn't let him leave without his baba and binky." says Tad

They laugh more mocking him a little bit. Nemo shakes his head clear and calls out to them. They shut up quick and smile at him.

"Hey Nemo." they say

They are surprised that he isn't out of breath like normally.

"Your getting better at swimming fast huh?" asks Sheldon

"Yeah i have been practicing with Dory. I almost caught up with her." says Nemo

"Y-you did?" asks Pearl

"Yeah." says Nemo, proudly

"Wow." they all say

They get worried that he heard them.

"Um...did you hear anything?" asks Tad

"Hear what?" asks Nemo, playing dumb

"Uh nothing!" they say

"We better get going, Mr. Ray will be looking for us." says Nemo

So they start back to where the other kids were and the rest of the day flew by but the words Tad, Sheldon and Pearl said stook to Nemo the rest of the day. He went home with Dory that day as Marlin had other things to do but he does meet up with them for dinner.

"Hey Dory next few days can you stay home?" asks Nemo

"Uh sure. But why?" asks Dory, confused

"I just dont want you to go to school with me anymore!" says Nemo

He doesn't want them to worry so he swims off to bed.

"Nemo!" calls Marlin

He doesnt answer, Marlin and Dory look that way worried.

"Im sorry Dory, I don't know where that came from." says Marlin

"Its okay, um...you might have to remind me next few days but if he doesnt want me there, I wont go." says Dory

She doesn't want to hurt Nemo and can tell from his tone that he is hurting. So the rest of the week and three days into the next one Dory stays away after being reminded by both Marlin and Nemo that she should stay home for a while. Nemo misses Dory at school and so don't the other kids including Pearl, Tad and Sheldon.

"Hey Nemo, do you know why Dory hasnt been coming to school anymore?" asks Pearl

"I asked her not to anymore. " says Nemo

"But why?" asks Sheldon

"Because I am not a baby and don't need a babysitter." says Nemo, finishing his lunch

The three look at each other at that.

"...You heard us the other day didn't you?" asks Tad

"...Yeah I did, and I will admit it hurt but your right. Dory was basically a babysitter and I don't need that." says Nemo

Thet took a little aback at that, they didn't mean to hurt him or for Dory to disapear.

"Lunch is about over, we better go." says Nemo

"Nemo wait, were so sorry. We shouldn't have said that." they say at once

"Huh?" asks Nemo

"We were wrong, your not a baby and Dory is not your babysitter." says Tad

"We were over the top, now we realize that we miss Dory." says Pearl

"Yeah" says the boys

"Please can you get Dory back. We are so sorry, we wont say anything mean like that again." says Sheldon

"Please Nemo Please." says Pearl and Tad

They beg for a bit, Nemo is confused but thinks about it for a bit.

"Okay, I will ask Dory later. I do feel bad about asking her to stay away." says Nemo

The three grinned at that and it is good that Nemo thought quickly because Mr. Ray was calling for them.

"race ya" says Nemo, and off he goes

The other three were stunned for a minute but then laugh and catch up with Nemo. Mr. Ray was happy to see Nemo in a better mood, he looked rather gloomy the past few days. All the kids did but that is because they missed Dory, but Nemo looked the saddest like something else was bothering him.

"Nemo." calls Mr. Ray

Nemo swam over to where Mr. Ray was.

"Yeah?" asks Nemo

"Is everything okay?" asks Mr. Ray

"Better than okay." says Nemo "Oh! Dory may be back tomorrow."

"Thats good to hear" says Mr. Ray "Come on, I think your friends are waiting."

Nemo nods and caught up with his friends, and the rest of the day went smoothly. Later on, Marlin took Nemo home and Nemo hugs Dory as soon as he gets home.

"Woah hi to you too." says Dory

"I am so sorry for asking to stay away will you please come back to school." says Nemo

"Uh sure. Hey! How about tomorrow!" says Dory, excited

"Yay!" says Nemo

"What do we say, Nemo." says Marlin, smiling

"Oh yeah! Thank you, Dory." says Nemo

"Aw its not a problem, Nemo." says Dory

He smiles at that, the rest of the evening is peaceful and the next day everything goes back to normal.

The End


End file.
